Cooking with Team Otori
by umbreonblue
Summary: Team Otori is baking today. There'll be a mess, a cake, and silly fun along with kisses.
Today, Team Otori decided to bake a cake. Nayuki insisted that it be made from scratch. Tengenji, Tsukigami, and Kuga were convinced to help by the promise of a delicious cake, and Hoshitani's puppy-eyes.

They all decide to dress the part. By that, I mean chef outfits. All of them were wearing typical white chef coats with highlights of their own colors. Most of them have waist aprons. Kuga has a short purple collar tie around his neck and a chick o his waist apron while Nayuki is wearing a yellow bib apron along with a yellow neckerchief tied around his neck, a chick on his apron.

Hoshitani is wearing a green neckerchief around his neck along with a white chef toque (hat) on his head with a little chick on it, a green highlight at the bottom. Tengenji and Tsukigami have little chicks on the collars of their coats, one on the opposite side of the other.

All the ingredients and tools were in front of them, so they got started. Nayuki being head chef.

Nayuki separated the six yolks from the whites into two separate bowls. Kuga added six teaspoons of sugar, a half teaspoon of salt, and two teaspoons of vanilla extract to the yolks as per Nayuki's instructions.

Hoshitani mixes everything in that bowl together, then adds half a cup of water, a third cup of oil, then stirs it gently until it's smooth. Tengenji shifts together three cups and two teaspoons of AP flour, two teaspoons of cornstarch, and one teaspoon of baking powder into the bowl that Hoshitani just did, then slowly combines the two mixes. It forms a smooth batter.

In the other bowl with the egg whites, Tsukigami adds four teaspoons of powdered sugar, two teaspoons of granulated sugar, and one teaspoon cream of tartar to the whites, then turns on the mixer to low then high. He lets it beat until it's stiff. Then, he turns it off.

Nayuki takes a spatula, and takes some egg whites to put into with the yolks, and folds it gently into the , he adds the rest, folding it into the mixture as well. Then, he pours the batter into a baking pan, evens out the batter, and puts it in the oven at 350F for thirty minutes to let it bake.

While waiting, they clean up a bit but, Hoshitani decides to have some fun, and throws some leftover flour around. It hits Tengenji, which starts a retaliation. He ends up hitting Tsukigami, and that causes a mini food fight. While this was happening, Nayuki gets his oven mitts to take the cake out, turn it upside down, and let it cool for a bit. Then, he gets nailed by a bit of flour. Then, **it's on** , and they all end up covered in flour.

After the cake cooled down enough, Nayuki sliced the cake in half, and declared that it was ready to decorate, but..they had to make the frosting first. Kuga put one cup of butter into a bowl, added three cups of powdered sugar, two teaspoons of vanilla extract, one teaspoon of milk, and a couple of pinches of cream of tartar. He uses to mixer on low to cream it. At the right consistency, he turns off the mixer, then stuffs the frosting into a pipping bag.

Nayuki spreads a thin layer of frosting on the lower layer of the cake, Tsukigami placed some sliced strawberries all around it. Tengenji puts the top layer on, Hoshitani puts the frosting on it as well as the sides. Nayuki decides to pipe a fancy boarder on the top layer. Kuga puts sliced almonds on the sides of the cake while Hoshitani puts more strawberries on top as well as blackberries. He even positions the strawberries into a star with a blackberry in the middle of it.

Now that they're done, they cleaned up the place as well as themselves. Cooking can and will be messy.

After they change, they all gather around the cake. As a reward, Kuga cuts the cake, and they all have a slice. "Itadakimasu!" They all say before taking a bite. They are all happy with the delicious results. Then, Otori pops in on them, "Is that cake?" They all nod. "You want some?" Hoshitani asks as he holds out a slice. "Yes," Otori smiles as he takes it, then takes a bite. They all have another slice of cake.

Tsukigami suddenly kisses Tengenji on the corner of his mouth. "Wha-what was that for, you boor?" Tengenji asks, flushed by the sudden action. "You had frosting on your lips," Tsukigami smirks, happy to get that kind of reaction out of the proud Tengenji. Tengenji kisses him back in retaliation, "You had frosting on your lips too." Tsukigami blushes back, then drags Tengenji out of the room.

Kuga kisses Nayuki as well as he had some frosting on him too. Nayuki blushes hard, then asks Kuga if he would like to cook with him later. Kuga says, "Yes." Then they both leave as well, leaving Hoshitani and Otori alone with the cake.

They both smile though, happy for the others, though with disbelief at what just happened. Then, Otori notices that Hoshitani has frosting on him too. Right near his lips. So, he licks it off, surprising Hoshitani and making him blush a beautiful red. "Um..did I have frosting on my face too?" Hoshitani asks shyly. "Yeah. You did," Otori says before he kiss him on the lips.

" **And**? Did I have frosting **there** too?" Hoshitani asks as he smiles. "Yeah," Otori responds, looking into Hoshitani's emerald-green eyes. Then, Hoshitani licks Otori's cheek, then kisses him back. "Did I have frosting on me too?" Otori asks, eyes slightly hazy. "Yeah," Hoshitani says a little breathlessly. They both stare at each other, put the cake away for later, then kiss again.

This continued for all of them until night fall, then they had to go to bed. But, not without satisfaction and upcoming dates.

In Hoshitani's and Nayuki's room, Hoshitani asks, "Can we bake another cake sometime? I'd like to have Otori-senpai help out too." Nayuki agrees, "Yeah. It was a good way for the team to bond. Besides, I think we all need to have some frosting again soon." Hoshitani nods, "You have no idea." Then, they go to sleep, dreaming of kisses, frosting, and strawberry cake.


End file.
